Puckett's Seven
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: A daring hiest to pull off. But what is Sam's true purpose behind the hiest?
1. The Heist

"Alright, Fredward, we need a crew to pull of this heist." Sam said looking at the brown haired tech-wiz beside her. "Got it, I call some of the AV club to set up a way though the school at the time of the heist" said Freddie. "I'll get a school map!" said Carly Shay.

0000000000000

"Alright, here's a list of our crew." Said Freddie, handing Sam a sheet with seven names on it:

Carly

Freddie

Reuben

Gibby

Spencer

Collin

Greg

"Alright, that's good. Carly, got the map?" Sam asked. "Yep!"

000000000000

"Alright, I am sure you are all wondering why you are here," Sam started, "we are going to jack the school's soda and $7,000. Now why would we steal soda, 'cause we are going to sell half to 'Rip-Off' Rodney and the other half we sell for better prices than Rip-Off's. In the end, it is get back for selling me a locker for 250 bucks that didn't have a view and NO gaming system like that which was promised"

"We'll do it." Collin said.

"OK! Here's the plan, Carly, Gibby and Greg (Team Alpha) will surround the front door before the break-in, Spencer, Rueben and Collin (Team Bravo) will do the same to the back door, and Freddie will stay here and try to disable the cameras. I will sneak in right after Freddie disables them, I will go in and Team Bravo will come in and we will storm the office.

"After I say we are in the office, Alpha will go in and load the money and soda into Spencer's van. Once we get to Bushwell plaza, we need to get the money and soda into Carly's apartment. Sound like a heist?" Sam said.

After a long silence:

"Yeah." Collin said.

00000000000

Everything WAS going off without a hitch, until…

"I can't pick the lock!" Sam said.

"Here let me!" said Collin, taking the tools from Sam.

Collin looked like he had down this a thousand times before, he was unscrewing the bolts on the hinges and in less than 5 minutes, the door was completely off.

"Ladies, first." Collin said.

"Don't push it, Collin. I know my lock picking and I say taking the door off was a mistake that can cost us our money and time!" said Sam

"Whatever you say." Said Collin.

0000000000000

The kids are in the van and are heading to the apartment when…

"Man, I got such a rush!" Greg said.

"Me, too man!" said Collin, "That was soooo much fun! And we're getting paid for it!"

00000000000000

It has been 3 days since the heist:

"Where's the money, Puckett?" questioned a figure, obscured by the light of the closet he called an "office". "It is coming, just give me one more week and I will give you your money, WITH interest!" Sam finished. "I was on that heist, I saw the money." The figure said again.

"It was split 8 ways! It is under a thousand dollars! Not enough to pay back the loan!" Sam was scared now and the figure could tell. "Don't be scared, Samantha. There is another way to pay off the dept without having to bring in the sharks." The figure said.

What?" Sam said, getting happy.

"Go on a date with me" Freddie Benson said.


	2. The War

A/N: Thx for the reviews! I would like to thank mckgb and seddielover! Like the twist at the end of the last chapter?

00000000000000

"NO!" said Sam, "I will give you your money, just don't make me do that!"

"It's either that, or you don't have the money… which means… Rocco, Monk! Someone doesn't want to pay up." Freddie said. The two wrestlers came into the room. "OK! OK! I will go on a date with you! Just don't beat me up!" Sam said, scared. "You sound scared. Why would the brave, strong and smart Sam be scared?" Freddie said, smirking slyly. "I don't know! It's just a lot of money and you have a lot of connections!"

"It's just $850. It was a teeny-weeny problem in my book." Freddie said, "As far as I see it, you can get me my money by the end of the day or you can go on a date with me. Either way, my boss is happy and has money. Because, to go on the date with me, you have to give me all the money you have now or I can give you until tomorrow and you have to give me interest."

"Give me until tomorrow and I will give you your money!" Sam said.

"Good." Said Freddie.

000000000000000

"OK, Don Hawkins, Sam Puckett is gonna get us our money by tomorrow at noon!" Freddie said to his boss. "Good job Benson, if we get this money and it's enough to us into the soda business, you are officially a capo!"

**Capo: Captain.**

"Thank you Don Hawkins and I must say it is my pleasure to be apart of the Hawkins family." Said Freddie. "Thank you" said Collin Hawkins, "It is my pleasure to have you in the family."

**Family: Organized crime group, usually lead by a Don or Boss.**

"Now here is the new plan. You must cut off the Shadows' soda. If you do that, and WE get the soda, we might win the war!

**Shadows: The Shay and Puckett families**

**War: the war between the Shadows, the Hawkins family and the Corleones, the Corleones are the family of the undecided.**

"I will cut the shipment that is to arrive today, Don." Said Freddie.

0000000000000000

"Gibby, go to Rip-Off Rodney and 'convince' him to stop supplying the Shadows." Said Freddie.

"OK" said Gibby.

"HEY RIP-OFF!" Gibby yelled.

"Gibby! My main man! Come for more of those burritos? I hear your family is making big bucks off of 'em!" said Rodney. "Listen here, Rodney!" said Gibby, lifting Rodney off his feet, "Are you supplying the Shadows?" "No, man, no! I am loyal to the Hawkins family! I wouldn't supply no dirty Shadows! BUT! I know who could be! The Delmontes! OK! They are peaceful, but they know how to stir trouble and they are damn good at it, too!" said Rodney.

"Alright! But if we catch one little incident, your shop will be closed." Gibby said. "Yeah! Y-y-y-yeah! I got it! Now could to set me down? Please!" Rodney said.

"What do we have, Gibson?" Freddie said. "The Delmontes. They are causing all this. Rodney wouldn't supply the Shadows. What were we thinking?" said Gibby. "Yeah Gibson, what were we thinking? Rodney has been loyal to us ever since we started, why would we think Rodney?" said Greg.

"I don't know. But these Delmontes will get what's coming to 'em! They wanted a war. Well they got one! Let's go to the Don and get this war started" said Freddy.

000000000000

"Let's do it, boys!" said Don Hawkins, "We attack at noon tomorrow!"

000000000000

A/N: Like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	3. The Take Over

A/N: OCs are VERY welcome! Send some to me! On the other hand, just review, but I need all the info in one review!

00000000

"Rodney is not supplying them with the soda and the Delmontes aren't either… Who is?" Freddie asked himself, after a raid on the Delmontes' home base.

"I got sales records from Rodney, turns out he double-crossed us." Said Gibby, handing Freddie a sheet. "Never record sales to mob families, Rodney, rule number 1." Freddie said to himself.

"Get Puckett on the phone, we need her ability." Freddie said to Gibby.

"SIR!" Greg yelled to him. "What the hell is it?" Freddie asked.

"The Hawkins family has been taken over! New order!"

"Who took over?"

"Johnny Moon."

"You mean John Fredrickson?"

"He was a huge crime boss over at Grant Hill High! He went by 'Johnny Moon'. Now he has taken over and we need to be under him! Don Hawkins is now a robber for hire!"

"Just what I needed. Collin as a petty robber." Freddie said, truthfully.

00000000

"So, you want me to help you break into 'Rip-Off' Rodney's locker and take money and crap?" Asked Collin.

"Yep." Said Freddie.

"OK. I think I can do that. I can get Sam to go, too."

"Cool. That's all seven of 'Puckett's Seven'" Freddie said.


End file.
